


Changing Winds

by Oliver_Harvey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He lay against Ginny's ever-growing stomach as I ordered our take-away. James was going to be taught by Draco Malfoy. By my ex-boyfriend."</p><p>Harry Potter has finally finished moving into his new house with Ginny and James, their son. On the news he spies an old school friend, Draco Malfoy. Except only he and Malfoy knew of their arrangement at Hogwarts. In a strange turn of events, the boys run into each other but can they be just friends? Some feelings are too strong to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Box After Box

"James have you finished in your bedroom yet?" I called upstairs. We'd spent the entire weekend unpacking box after box, trying to officially move into our new home. "Almost!" My son replied. I myself had finished arranging our living room and my wife, Ginny came in to greet me. "Wow, you've actually done some work," she said, grinning at me. I laughed and carefully wrapped my arms around her, allowing her baby bump some room between us. 

"I suppose you've done the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom and the garden in the time it's taken me to do this?" I smirked. She pushed my circular glasses up the bridge of my nose and smiled. "No need to exaggerate Harry. Now, are you going to help James tidy his clothes away or am I?" I raised my eyebrows and she got the message; I was rubbish at tidying my own clothes away, let alone James'.

I kissed Ginny on her forehead and watched her go upstairs. Then I sat down and turned on our TV. I managed to get it working within a few minutes, and I fell back in shock when I saw who was on the screen. "Science teacher Draco Malfoy has been awarded for his dedication to the education of children in his local area. Mr Malfoy-" The local news was praising Draco Malfoy. The school bully. My school bully. My Draco.

I watched the screen in awe as my old school friend and ex-bully smiled for the cameras. "I'm very humble to have received an award from the local community," Draco spoke in his smooth voice. I shivered, remembering a conversation we'd had in our last year at Hogwarts. The way he said "Potter." My eyes flicked up to the screen again. Draco had just said my name on TV. "You give credit to Mr Potter?" The newswoman asked. I watched as Draco nodded and looked straight down the camera lens, as if speaking to me. "My old school friend, Mr Potter, helped me to love education and love school. It's thanks to him that I'm teaching here today." 

The crowd on the TV applauded and the interview clip ended. The weather lady appeared on the screen and my hearing vanished. Draco Malfoy was in the local area. Draco Malfoy was a teacher. My eyes snapped open as Ginny came into the living room. "Which school is James moving to?" I asked her slowly. "St Marks Primary," she replied. I walked out into the hallway and found the local newspaper that had come through our front door that morning. I found it and flicked through the pages until I got near the middle.

"Malfoy Makes a Change" was the headline. I scanned the article, trying to find: "...Draco Malfoy teaches Science at local school, St Marks..." I gasped and lent back against the wall of the corridor. Ginny called me from the living room so I composed myself and went to see her. I couldn't let myself become distracted with Malfoy again. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She rustled my hair and shoved a paper menu into my chest. "I don't know what I want to order; I want all of it." We laughed at her strange cravings and I called James down from his room.

He lay against Ginny's ever-growing stomach as I ordered our take-away. James was going to be taught by Draco Malfoy. My ex-boyfriend.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor James is nervous about starting school, but Harry is even more anxious.

"Harry? What's on your mind?" I was staring dumb at the TV and Ginny put her hand on my knee. I sighed and decided it was best to tell her the truth. "Do you remember Draco?" I said tentatively. I felt her hand tense against my knee. "Of course I do. He was part of our lives for many years." She spoke firmly, but kindly. "He teaches Science at St Marks. He was on the news this afternoon." Ginny stroked the side of my face.

"Are you alright? I know you two were close." I put my hand up to meet hers and kissed it gently. "That was before I fell for you. I only wished I had remained friends with him." Ginny sighed and lent against me, allowing me to play with her hair. "It wasn't your fault that Draco ignored you. You did everything you could." 

"Maybe I didn't try hard enough. He must have had his reasons." I spent weeks, months even, trying to find an excuse for Draco's silence. Ginny was about to say something when the living room door creaked open. "Come here James. What's wrong?" Ginny sat up so James could squeeze between us. My little boy with his thick black hair snuggled close to me and wiped his eyes. "I had a nightmare," he sniffed. I exchanged a glance with Ginny. "Tell me what happened."

James wiped his nose on his sleeve and said, "No-one would talk to me in my class and my teacher told me to sit in the corner because no-one liked me." I held back a laugh at his adorable fears, knowing I'd only get a glare from my wife. I held my son close and smartened his messy hair. "Everyone will like you James; you're a lovely boy. Come on; I'll read you a bedtime story." Ginny thanked me for taking charge. James took hold of my hand and I led him upstairs to his bedroom.

It was a small room, but we needed to have a three-bedroom house for the new baby. James climbed into his bed and I tucked the covers around him, just like I'd done since he was big enough to sleep in a bed. "Which story would you like?" I scanned his bedroom but there were piles of all sorts of books. Trying to find one he'd want was going to be difficult. "I don't need one like that, Daddy," he said. "Can you make one up?" I smiled at his big green eyes and nodded.

"Once upon a time there was a magical school set far away in the mountains of Scotland. No-one knew where the school was and only very talented, very magical children got to study there. One day, a little boy with black hair a green eyes was asked to go to this school where he made loads of friends and did very well in all of his classes. He loved his school and wished he would never leave. The end."

James' eyelids started to close and I made sure he had his teddy bear next to him. "Sleep well, sweet dreams." I kissed him lightly on his cheek and left his room, turning off the light. Ginny was just coming up the stairs when I closed James' door. "Time for bed?" I whispered. She nodded and went into our bedroom. Boxes were still stacked high in the corners of the room. They were unpacked, but we didn't have any shelves to put stuff on yet. 

We got ready for bed and I let out a sigh of relief. The day was finally over. Ginny rolled over and put a hand on my chest. "What are you thinking about?" I held her hand and kissed it. "How beautiful you are," I said, knowing she'd find it cheesy. Sure enough, she rolled her eyes at my comment. "Go to sleep Harry. Now isn't the time for flattery." I laughed and kissed her softly before turning over in the bed as I fell asleep. But Malfoy wouldn't leave my mind.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for two heads to collide in a destiny-like meeting.

The school had decided that because James was starting late into the year, it would benefit him to meet his teachers. On his first day of school, we all went into the school and saw each of his teachers in turn, in the headmaster's office. "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter," Mr Longbottom said, shaking my hand. "Is this young James then?" Ginny laughed and nodded. James was a naturally shy boy and was hiding behind her. "My name is Mr Longbottom." I heard James snigger and did my best to hold back a laugh of my own.

"It's a silly name, isn't it? How about you tell me your favourite thing to learn about, and we'll start there. Does that sound good James?" I was surprised at how calm my son became, creeping out from behind Ginny. In a few minutes, he was rambling on confidently to the headmaster about his love for the stars and spaceships. Ginny held my hand and smiled at me. I just hoped she wouldn't feel my hand shaking at the nerves. I hoped so much that James' teacher wasn't-

"Mr Malfoy will be your science teacher," Mr Longbottom said. James lit up at the mention of science and Ginny laughed at his beaming face. I forced a smile, simply for the joy at seeing my son happy. A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy opened the door to the headmaster's office and introduced himself. I guessed he hadn't seen me properly because he went straight to James. "Do you like science?" Draco asked. Mr Longbottom hadn't told him anything then. James nodded and Draco clapped his hands.

"That's great news! I like science as well. I hope I can introduce you to complicated science like Physics, Biology and my favourite; Chemistry." James nodded his head and looked over to me. "Doesn't that sound amazing Daddy?" He also beamed at Ginny who started to talk to Mr Longbottom about the tedious facts such as snacks, water bottles and play time. It was then that Draco finally realised I wasn't just another parent. 

"Potter!" He gasped. Mr Longbottom and Ginny were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Draco's shock. I needed to talk to him properly. "Ginny, love? I'll just be outside. I'd like to talk about curriculum and all of that." She waved me off without looking back, giving me a free pass to talk to Mr Malfoy. "What the hell Potter?" Draco whispered to me angrily. "What did you expect asshole? I decided to move on and this is what came of it. What's my life to do with you anyway?" 

He looked shocked at my harsh words but they were all true. He left me so I had to make a choice; either live a sad and half life alone, or move on and give happiness another try. "You're the who broke up with me, Harry!" I ran a hand through my hair and we suddenly put on a 'normal' act as a teacher walked past. As soon as she was gone, I made sure I spoke first. "That might be, but you refused to talk to me so I had no choice. Since we left Hogwarts, you've not contacted me once. Not even once you lazy ferret!" 

Draco's face was threatening a shade of purple, but he cooled after a minute and put his hands onto his face. "I know. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't want to." I sighed and looked through the window in the headmaster's door. James was jumping up and down next to the desk as Ginny continued talking through the paperwork and ironing out details. "Then why Draco? I needed you. When I needed you most, you were gone."


End file.
